


Scents

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Gir screws things up, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, everbody thinks Zim is a Beta, everybody thinks Dib is an Alpha, everybody's wrong~, ~or does he?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim's latest plan is to mess with the omega repressent factories, which just happen to have their international head quarters in the town he currently has his base located in. Zim's new plan is <i>flawless</i> just like all of his plans... only Dib has to RUIN THEM AGAIN!</p><p>Gir might have actually succeeded though. So when Monday rolls around and Tuesday and Wednesday... Zim wonders what is up with the Dib-stink since he hasn't appeared before the Invader since his last plan was ruined.</p><p>So when Zim visits Dib... <i>THINGS</i> happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scents

**Author's Note:**

> ... my prompt page was shut down... *n* so now I'm going to WRITE THE ONES THAT WEREN'T TAKEN MYSELF! TTUTT !!!!!!!!!!

Dib tackles Zim to the metal grating of the catwalks floor, "NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING DOWN BECAUSE OF A STUPID BETA!"

"What is this BETA you are ALWAYS SPOUTING ABOUT! ATLEAST ZIM DOESN'T STINK LIKE PURE DOOKIE!"

Zim wrenches the vial from Dib's grip, clutching the vial in his three clawed hand, shoving Dib's big head away from his face and punching the human child's gut.

Dib clutches his stomach, and retaliates with a combat boot to the aliens super organ. Zim groans and drops the vial... into the reject Omega repressant acid.

Zim's eyes widen, slow motioning his grabbing hands and yelling "No" dramatically, the vial teasingly slides against the Irken's black silk/rubber polymeric gloves, and the vial disappears into the boiling blue acid below.

Dib poses, hands on hips, looking up, proudly puffing up his chest, with one foot on the Irken, "VICTORY FOR EARTH! SUCK IT YOU INTERGALACTIC COCKROACH! AHAAHAAHAH!"

Zim seethes, yanks the dorky teen's leg and rolls on top of the Earth's one protector, "You may have destroyed that vial Dib... but I have plenty more where that came from~"

Zim's P.A.K. leg slashes Dib's front from shoulder to hip bone, blood drips down the Irken's scythe-like appendage, a swift flick and the blood covers Dib's face, which is scrunched up in pain. Dib passes out from blood loss.

Zim cackles evilly, "VICTORY FOR ZIIIIIIIM!"

"Why u scream all the tym masta?!" Gir asks, appearing righf behind Zim and scaring the Irken Invader shitless.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? DON'T!DO!THAT!" Zim screeches.

Gir ignores Zim just like he always does and spots Dib's prone form on the metal catwalk, "Is dat **KETCHUP!?** "

Gir dashes over and starts lapping up Dib's blood, "It tasted like FEET!"

"GIR! Stop licking the Dib-stinks blood! He has GERMZ GIR! AND NOW YOUR COVERED IN THEM! We must get back to the base to destroy the disgusting g _eee_ rmz. COME ALONG GIR!" Zim orders harshly, Gir slips on his green dog disguise and squeaks out the building with his master; meanwhile, Gir's weird saliva starts healing Dib's wounds.

Dib awakens soon after and rushes after Zim, believing the alien will go back to his base to get another vial of that green stuff that just gives off vibes of evil brainwashing.

"I forgoooht mah pigg-y back at the rainbow place masta... I'm a go getit!" Gir says midway through the cleansing Zim has him going through.

"NO GIR! Your are NOT LEAVING until I've destroyed every last slimy piece of bacteria dookie off of you." Zim rejects.

Gir starts screeching and destroys half of the lab, asking again if he can go get his pigg-y, Zim shakily says yes from the spot with the most damage in his lab. Gir skips away, greets Dib with a "HI MARY!" and continues on his way.

Dib waves at the dog disguised robot and proceeds to bang on Zim's front door. This activity soon stops after the gnomes almost melt his combat boots to the walk-way.

Gir arrives at the Omega Repressant factory, traveling by a boiling blue vate of reject omega repressant acid, but stops when he sees a green spec in the bubbling liquid. Gir sheds his disguise and rockets to the green spec, grabbing for it and revealing the vial Zim had dropped before.

"OH! IT'S THE LETTUCE FREEZY FREEZE FLAVOR!"

He gulps it down without another thought and continues his search for his Pigg-y. He sees a vate of pink omega repressant, "OH NO! PIGG-Y'S TURNED INTO WATER! I'LL SAVE YOU PIGG-Y!"

The robot jumps in, accidentally swallowing some of the repressant and gags, vomiting up everything in his stomach storage. Gir continues to search and catches sight of it right above him, "YOU WAZ UP THERE ALL ALONG!"

Gir jets up to the rubber piggy and goes home. The omega repressant vate turns a purple color, workers look at it funny but continue on with their business, cooling the contaminated omega repressants and pushing the pudding consistency liquid into the pill machine.

******

Dib arrives home sore, battered and bruised. Promptly passing out on the couch. Gaz walks in and tosses Dib's mail at his head, aim spectacularly on point.

"Ow Gaz! Why'd you throw it at me!?"

"Because your giant head is taking up all the space on the couch, so move it or I'll make it smaller by chopping half of it off."

"Fine! FINE! I'll Move!" Dib sits up, grabs his mail and grumbles disturbing things while going upstairs to his room.

Dib slouches onto his bed and opens his mail, inside are purple pills and a black perfume bottle, the pills are slightly warm, fresh off of the conveyer belt. Dib pops 4 pills and glares at the perfume bottle.

Dib sniffs disdainfully, "I really wish I didn't have to spray this shit on me... it really does stink, and Zim doesn't have a nose and even _HE_ can smell it! Although that might be because of his antenna..."

Dib puffs the perfume on himself, choking and hacking from the stench of Alpha, "This stuff is super strong, geeze... but it's better than being bullied. Man I wish I wasn't born a-"

"DIB! COME DOWN HERE AND MICROWAVE THE BEANS!" Gaz yells.

Dib sighs, gets up and trudges down stairs, "Just a sec Gaz! You really should learn how to use the microwave."

"I can't help that my dark aura messes with it... you remember the _last_ microwave we had." Gaz chuckles evilly.

Dib shivers, _never fucking again!_

The siblings enjoy their meal, not aware that Dib's purple pills have turned a sickly glowstick green.

Once dinner is done, Dib retreats back to his room and stares at the monitors that have a direct link to the secret cameras he's hidden over the years in Zim's base, eventually falling asleep...

He awakens to a nightmare come true.

******

Dib sits up in his swivel chair, not daring to look down at his pants. He quickly gets up and waddles to the bathroom, slides his pants down and screams bloody murder...

****

"Breaking News! The Omega repressant company is recalling it's last and biggest batch of omega repressant pills in history! There have been billions of calls reporting the faulty product this morning and the number is still rising dramatically. The product has the side effect of starting a heat instead of repressing it! One pill has been estimated to cause a week of heat, but the perscription is normally 3-4 pills per day. So police advise all mated omegas to stay with their alpha and family, and for unmated omegas to stay inside at all times with a trusted alpha until their heat is done-" **CRASH**

Dib smashes the t.v. with the remote, Gaz slowly turns around from her perch on the couch, "you took your pills didn't you."

Dib gently hobbles to the couch and gingerly sits down, "This has Zim's grubby green alien scum DNA all over it Gaz. We were JUST at that factory last night, I stopped him from pouring whatever brainwashing liquid it was in that vial, but he said he had more. Thing is, there's no way he could have done it. It would take Zim atleast 5 minutes to get to the omega repressants factory... and I reccieved that faulty batch a minute after getting home from chasing him to his base less than three mintues before. He had to have tampered with it somehow, he did say he had more, but he doesn't ever repeat plans... I'm going over there a-"

"You're not going anywhere Dib, you practically took a _bath_ in that alpha pheremone shit and I can STILL smell your heat. You smell like lemondrops and orange peels, there's no way you're going outside of this house, _let alone_ are you going to chase your green idiot obsession all over town while smelling like an orange slice! I am this family's Alpha. You're staying home until your heat is done. Now, how many pills did you take?" Gaz asks, menacing Alpha aura gone.

Dib gulps, "I took four..."

Gaz whips out her cellphone and contacts the school, receiving a message rather than a "how may I help you?". She puts it back in her pocket and turns to Dib.

"I got good news and bad news... which do you want to hear first?"

Dib fiddles with his fingers, "I'd like to hear some good news for once..."

"You're excused from school for a month and you get to keep your fall break without having to make it up." Gaz States, she crosses her legs and folds her arms, "now here's the bad news, and if you become a whiner I'm going to punch you in the gut where I know it hurts. But because of this being international, all the kids in school will either be Beta's or Alpha's... so your cat is going to be out of the metaphorical bag Dib. They will know that you're an Omega... unless... hold on a second."

Gaz once more takes out her phone and begins texting, her fingers going lightspeed.

"Ok, solved that problem. Now you won't be outed as an Omega... "

"Gaz... why do I have the feeling you just put me into an even worse situation?" Dib asks, knowing that he _REALLY_ doesn't want to know the answer to that questions.

"ok, well... you're going to be staying with Gretchen." Gaz States, Dib blinks, splutters, and then just lets his mouth fall to the floor.

"NO! NO FUCKING WAY! SHE'S EVEN WEIRDER THAN I AM! SHE GAVE ME 50 Lb. OF MEAT LAST VALENTINES DAY! NO GAZ!" Dib refuses, waving his arms frantically and shaking his head no.

"Well it's either shack with Gretchen for a month and say your protecting her like the alpha you are genetically NOT or let everybody know that you're an omega. Your choice Dib, now hurry up and decide... your soon-to-be creepy girlfriend is blowing up my phone." Speak of the devil, the phone beep's at least 19 times.

Dib sighs but agrees, "fine... I'll stay over at her house for a month... how bad can it be?"

****

Zim lounges in his seat, posture languid but Zim is being incredibly attentive, searching for the Dib-stink with a vengeance. Plan already in place to humiliate him in class... only the bell rings and he doesn't show up. Zim grumbles on his way home from skool.

"Just you wait Dib-thing, I'll get you back for making Zim postpone his latest and MOST GLORIOUS PLAN FOR THIS DIRT BALLS DESTRUCTION! The mutated werewolf geckos have died because of there INFERIOR genes mutating into mush... hemmed MY PLANS NEED TO BE _squeaked_ as the pitiful earth pigs say..."

******

Dib arrives at Gretchen's house... and her bedroom has pictures of him everywhere.

_So this is how Zim must have felt when he snuck into my room that one time... am I really this creepy?_

"We've got the guest room over there for you Dib, I'm sorry that you would get bullied if people knew you were an omega... if it helps any I think your _awesome~_ " Gretchen spits, giggling spastically, and snorting every 5 seconds. She tries holding his hand whenever she thinks she can get the chance but Dib shakes it off.

Dib feels a warmth in his belly, "This can't be good..."

His citrusy scent gets stronger.

"uuuhm... Gretchen? I need to-to be alone right now ok?" Dib stutters, he can smell her gag-worthy flowery perfume scent. _looks like she started too... oh dear._

They part ways, Gretchen to her room full of pictures and Dib to his dusty guest room. Dib tries sleeping through the itching pain between his legs. Nothing seems to stop the itching though, the slick between his legs increases. Dib masturbates into the trash can Gretchens parents had provided for him, trying not to use too many tissues. But no friction from masturbation will make the itching stop... there's only one way to make the itching stop and there is NO way he's doing it, he refuses. But manages to fall asleep even with the insistant itching.

The next morning is much the same, only a plate of food and three bottles of water were provided at his door.

_This isn't so bad._

*******

Zim is fed up, this is the second day of the Dib-filth being a no-show. But about a third of the class is absent as well.

"hmmm... what is going on?" Zim asks himself on his walk home. He notices that the streets aren't as full as they use to be either.

"Are the stuuuupid hyuuumuns being abducted or something?"

Zim opens his door to find Gir wailing about the news killing his angry monkey show.

Zim glances at the t.v. and sees that the omega repressant factory is being investigated.

Zim scoffs, "Stupid earth monkey's and their lack of control over their stinky hormones, pitiful worm-babies.

********

Another day of painful masturbation. His Dick is starting to burn and his slick is only increasing.

"Ho-*haun-hah* how the he-*huff-mnuh* hell am I going to la-aAst*splurt* a whole MONTH!?" Dib asks himself, gently swathing the cum off of his Dick which is swelling once more, "when*nyauuuh~mmh*I can barely*aommmh* last two da~*Ai*yzzzz."

The itching is starting to increase and there's no release with his dick, Dib whimpers, "stupid omega hormones... stupid mother nature! Why couldn't I *mmMMMH!*have been b*ORUH-HU*orn a damn ALPHA! OR EVEN A BETA DA*AaHmH*MMIT!" His Dick releases it's seed once more.

Dib wipes his hands off with a baby-wipe, chugs a bottle of water, and stuffs half of the turkey sandwich in his mouth.

But the insistent itch won't go away, and the slick has gotten all over his sheets by now. Dib decides it's a good time for a shower right about now and makes a mad dash for the bathroom down the hall. Opens the door and soaks it shut. He turns on the water and massages his ass.

His slick starts pouring out, smelling like an orange orchard, "damn, I really do smell like an orange slice..."

"That you do dibby-dear~"

Dib jumps 5 feet in the air, slips on the bath tub floor and almost breaks his neck.

Gretchen giggles and snorts from behind the shower curtain. Her long slim fingers slowly parting the crutain. She's completely nude... and Dib REALLY didn't want to see THIS.

Dib is torn between covering himself and covering his eyes, he settles on one hand shielding his manhood and one covering his eyes.

"Ahum... Gretchen? Yeah can y-you get OUT please!? LIKE NOW!?" Dib almost shreaks. Almost.

"But Dibby~ you know you want some of this~ your Dick is just begging for it." Gretchen spits out, her nasty floral scent making Dib want to choke, Dib is just done right now.

"No Gretchen! MY DICK IS NOT BEGGING FOR ANYTHING! I'M A FUCKING OMEGA! I HAVE HORMONAL URGES, BUT THAT DOES _NOT_ MEAN THAT I WANT TO DO THE **NASTY** WITH YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!" Dib yells, uncovering his eyes and staring at her face, refusing to look below her chin.

Gretchen wilts, floral scent dampening, "It's cuz of that FREAK isn't it!? YOU LIKE HIM BUT YOU DON'T LIKE ME! Everybody says your seeing each other! I didn't want to believe that you were going out with that no nose no ears three-fingered green skinned FREAKAZOID! But apparently my expectations are wrong."

"Wait-WaiTWaitwait! THERE IS NO WAY IN THE NINE GATES OF HELL THAT I AM WITH ZIM!!!!! HOW THE **FUCK** DID OUR CLASSMATES GET THAT IDEA!?!? EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID! THAT'S ONLY THE **PHYSICAL** REASON'S WHY I WOULDN'T BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH THE ALIEN COCKROACH IF I COULD HELP IT, LET ALONE DO **THAT** WITH HIM! HE'S ALSO AN EGOTISTICAL ASSHOLE THAT'S TRYING TO TAKEO-"

"takeover The Earth and destroy all man-kind because he's an alien invader scum-bag hell- bent on universal domination. I can't tell you how many times I've heard THAT speech before. But that's an obvious _NO_ to being with Zim... so~ you're just a little _shy_ " Gretchen spits as seductively as possible with head gear, Sneaking a finger into Dib's hole and thrusts in.

Dib's eyes widen, shock, horror, relief, and a whole myriad of emotions flash in his eyes, until he settles on one and shoves Gretchen out of the way and runs for the guest bedroom, putting on his cloths, packing his bags and running for his house.

Tears start streaming down his face, thankfully it's a week day and hardly anyones out and about at 11 o'clock and most people are in bed or at work at this time on Wednesdays so he doesn't run into any Alpha's or anyone at ALL for that matter. Dib bursts into his house at a sprint to his bedroom.

*******

"So this "BETA" human does not sexually reproduce, or if it does there is a high chance of fatality? Hmm interesting... and these "Alpha" humans are dominant or the one who donates the part of DNA to "OMEGA" humans to carry their smeets... so Dib-worm is an alpha... that would partially explain our hatred for each other, infringing on his territory and that sort of thing... but why would the Dib-stink disappear for three days now if he is an Alpha? All the Alpha's are in skool. Even the Beta's are in skool. So does this mean the omega repressants malfunctioning is responsible for the Dib-filth's disappearance? I must go and investigate." Zim exclaims, ending his research on the Internet for the night and going to seek answers from a live source.

"GIR! DEFEND THE BASE! DO NOT LET ANY ANIMALS IN! KEEP ALL WINDOWS AND DOORS CLOSED AND DO NOT! I REPEAT! **DO NOT** KIDNAP THE ALIEN BABY FROM ACROSS THE STREET AGAIN!" Zim yells, slamming the door and walking to the Dib's house.

*******

Gaz is at a party with friends for the night if Dib understands her chicken scratch with a magnet holding the flimsy piece of blue striped paper. Dib has gone to the fridge to get as many drinks as possible, trying to calm his nerves on what the hell just happened at Gretchen's house. Shaking badly and trying not to drop any poop colas, Dib ascends the stairs to his room, snagging the bathroom trash can and baby wipes fro. The bathroom on his way.

"I'm going to outlast this damn thing even if it KILLS me!" Dib yells, sliding his wet pants down his legs with a moan. No underwear, like he would wear underwear when he's that fricking sensitive right now. Dib closes his eyes and lies down on his bed, hand going to his hard Dick. Dib feels a puff of air and a heavy dark scent fills his nostrils, Dib opens eyes in a flash. And Zim's face is literally a centimeter away.

"So you aren't an Alpha after all... you're an Omega." Zim whispers, false purple contact covered eyes widen then narrow as a nasty smirk appears. Dib's eyes grow to the size of dinner saucers. _Did he just **WHISPER!?!**_

"Z-Zim!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Dib splutters, blinking rapidly. Zim just stays in Dib's personal bubble, wig shifting on his head.

"Our 3 day absence agreement, remember? So this is why you weren't at skool. You were in heat because of the malfunctioning omega repressents... how many did you ingest I wonder?" Zim asks, whispering for once in his life and it's freaking Dib the fuck out.

"uuhm... why would I tell you that! HUHN!? IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SPACE-bug..."

Dib's eyes droop, "wha-aht? Whuht yu duo zzsihmmmu?"

"I injected you with a little bit of a paralyzing agent. You'll be completely immobile in a few moments, and won't provide any resistance against my advances..." Zim explains in a calm voice, making Dib, even in his muddled state of mind, prickle with goosebumps, "You see... Irkens have a very similar way of reproducing and grouping, only having your own smeet is illegal now since we are able to grow them in test tubes with no biological mistakes or mutations, but all the same, there are Alpha's.. ïnvæçœ. There are Beta's... drönæçœ. And lastly there are Omega's like you Dib-scent... ënëmæçœ. Now take a guess as to which group _**I**_ belong in Dib ënëmæçœ?"

Dib tries fighting it, but any chemical Zim creates works efficiently, the only thing really going for the guy. Zim lowers himself from the ceiling onto the bed, crouching over the drugged human teenager, a few inches taller than Dib makes him all the more intimidating and malevolent in this situation.

Everything suddenly clicks in Dib's head, "yo-uer ah ïñwaaaahdeur...ïñwvaaæco... duhaaaahm yu zssssssssihmmm!"

Zim chuckles at the earth child, knee going between Dib's legs of his sprawled out form, pressing firmly against Dib's already straining arousal.

"Duuuuhn wwwonnaah deeeeew iiiiht zssssihmuuuuhm." Dib struggles, whimpering body parts feeling like their floating in the air.

Zim leans forward and licks Dib's tear streaked face with his segmented tongue, "Don't worry Dib-scent... It'll wear off after you cum, but you'll remain in this state until Zim does. First times for your species are painful by the descriptions on the inferior reference and information database of your planet, stuuupid Enter-net. Zim gave it to numb you*kiss on the forehead*, relax you... *lick on the ear* and to ensure you can't escape Zim *hard bite on Dib's pulse point in his neck*"

That bite brought a moan that Zim wanted more of. Zim starts raking his claws on Dib's sides, eventually coming to Dib's belt.

"But there _is_ one key difference between us Dib-scent... Irken's, being _faaar~_ superior-"

Dib manages to roll his eyes _get ON with it!_ , Zim scoffs.

"than you fragile and not-as-evolved hyuuumuns, can control our hormones... all classes of Irken's have this trait. However, when an ënëmæçœ has an incredibly strong scent... and hits the lekku _just_ right... we loose control to our instinctsssss. And might **_I_** say that your scent iszzz exquisite~!"

Zim slices Dib's belt with a single gloved claw, but instead of going for his pants Zim stealthily glides his claws under Dib's shirt and shreds it to ribbons. Zim trails his talons over every scar and scratch on Dib's newly exposed chest and stomach. Every mark that proclaims Dib as **his**

The omega in Dib is screaming along with Zim's instinct to take, to control, to own, to _invade_ Dib...

**Author's Note:**

> Zim is well... taking this very well... poor Dib, he didn't ASK to be this way! TTUTT I just can't help torturing Dib though... it just makes all the feels more intense!


End file.
